


Within A Mask (I Like You)

by maknaeline3537



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, College, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, M/M, Masks, Masquerade, Misunderstandings, Mushy, Word spill, minor relationships are implied, sappy af, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaeline3537/pseuds/maknaeline3537
Summary: Dongyoung thinks Yuta hates him and same goes to Yuta's stance but in reality, it's just a tension between them. On a masquerade ball, they 'coincidentally' got paired up and without knowing who was who (it's only Doyoung actually). They enjoyed the time they had talking and occasionally flirting. However, time flies and it comes where they need to reveal their faces hidden. Surprise, surprise!





	Within A Mask (I Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> This was created long time ago but I got stuck with my school and got a writer's block :( regained my writing self back in December, planning to post this before Christmas but then something tragic happened to my life (Jonghyun) and I mourned, cried a lot. So here I am posting it after New Year XD this is a word spill omg. I still hope you'll give it much likes/love, kudos, comments, bookmark if possible :)
> 
> Enjoy reading this mess.
> 
> Note: the ones in between ~~~~~~ are flashbacks.

"So, do you have a pair?" Ten asks with that same old shit-eating grin everytime he implies something sexual. He slides beside Taeyong, in their usual table.

"What pair?" Doyoung feigns nonchalance and continues eating the cafeteria food as if it was the best thing in the world. Well, it was not, as he chokes on it after Ten's statement.

"Don't act as if you don't know the upcoming masquerade ball this Saturday evening." Doyoung sips on his orange juice to aid him in ingesting his food. He raised his eyebrows in return, "What's so important about that stupid ball anyway? We're already college for Pete's sake, not high school kids easily getting excited of this and that."

Ten slumps in his seat while Taeyong looks at him wariedly or worriedly, Doyoung is bewildered. On the other hand, Taeil mutters a profanity under his breath as he keeps on smashing his uneaten rice with his fork. And then alarm blares in Doyoung's mind. His mind forms pictures of the memories that held the answer to the question that he asked to their small group.

It was during a long Wednesday, when the rain continuously showered above them, making dripping noises on the roof and on the ground. Some of their ceilings leaked, the school despite kind of well off is definitely not good in budgeting. Nobody was really eating their food properly or probably have the appetite for it. None of them even minded that either, it was pretty normal except for the fact that a certain boy named Ten, who is their friend came in the crowded cafeteria running and shrieking at the top of his lungs. He drops his books on the chair besides Taeyong and rushes to get food. The three of them shared a look with each other before shrugging and going back to their own business, the only difference is that they're faces seem to lit up at the sight of their friend. They waited for Ten to finish in line and leave space for him to spill the milk on them to which he gushes happily,

"The Saturday of the week after next is Inauguration Night and the theme is masquerade ball."

The rest of that goes to history. But today Doyoung has to make up his mind, which is pretty easy. Doyoung just loves his best friend so much hence, he decides, "Fine. I'm sorry. I'll definitely find a partner before the event happens."

The world must have brightened up again as Ten gives him a thankful smile. Well, maybe the bright things only end there as Ten once again shoots him the question he wants to avoid. "Say, who's your partner?"

And that question keeps coming, ringing to his eardrums every single day, unanswered. Not until the day before the ball, someone decides to answer it for him.

"Why not just go with Yuta?" Taeyong suggests not so subtly seeing as the people in the table where the said person was in immediately turns all their freaking heads to their direction. It happened too fast for time to be recorded that Doyoung wonders if their necks weren't mildly broken in the process.

Doyoung shot the other death glares and motioned his chin to the other table. Taeyong as if not affected on shrugged at them and muttered an apology. "I think he's fine though." Taeil whispers beside him, leaning his elbows on the table, with his chin on his palms. Doyoung only has the guts to roll his eyes and respond with an "As if I would!" whilst glaring at the jocks who were visibly spectating on them, specifically his reaction to Taeyong's statement.

"You all know he hates me." He mutters under his breath, shoulders going slump as he proceeds to sip on his lemonade.

 

Yuta was casually nodding his head along with Johnny's story about his crazy ass Physics teacher when they heard something interesting from the table three meters away from them. Their group named them The Brainlents short for brains and talents seeing as every single one of them are officers in their specific organizations and to top that off they are students that are part of the top 5 in their respective programs in college. Yuta's group of friends became silent to tune in to the others' conversation.

Actually, it was usual at first when Ten asks Doyoung on who he would pair up with for the upcoming masquerade ball, which is now tomorrow. It was normally left on air, unanswered by the one being questioned however today was rather different than the rest.

"Why not just go with Yuta?" Everyone in their table glanced at him and gave him some nudges here and there. He paid no attention to any of them instead he was intent on waiting for Doyoung's answer, his heart hammering inside that he's afraid it might burst out right at this instant. He observes and listens to them as hard as he can and catches a 'He's fine though' or something like that coming from Taeil's mouth who seemed to lower his voice, aware of the attention that has fallen upon them the moment Taeyong spoke out loudly. His anticipation for Doyoung's answer gradually grows until it was slammed by a hammer when he responded with an 'As if I would!" or so whilst glaring at their direction. Or maybe it was just towards Yuta's direction.

Yuta sighs, averting his gaze back to his half eaten lunch. After what Doyoung said, he doesn't seem to have an appetite to finish his food now. He receives a reassuring pat on his back, he looks at the one who initiated it, Jaehyun. "Don't worry man, we'll help you find a way."

"How? You know he hates me." He raises his eyebrows in disbelief of his friend. Each of them knows what Yuta has done to the other for him to hate Yuta. They also all know how Doyoung is too difficult to request an agreement from especially to their group since Yuta's a part of it. He's too firm on his beliefs, except when it comes to his friends. "Wait, don't tell me..."

"Of course we've connections man. Especially from Ten and Taeyong." Johnny chimes in winking at him. The entire school musn't have known about it and think their group and Doyoung's group don't go together because of some major differences or maybe just stereotypes but surprise, two of their soccer team's members are dating two of those from Brainlents.

"So what's the plan?" Yuta lights up as he readies his ears as to what his friends  would plan in order to help him get paired with Doyoung.

 

"You know how it would go if you don't have a proper pair tomorrow, right? They partner you up with some random guys or worse, girls that have complimenting outfit with yours and also don't have a partner." Taeil states as they walk to their building together. They're both in college of commerce while Ten and Taeyong in college of arts.

"I would probably deem it better to partner up with some random someone as long as it's not Yuta." Taeil shots him an incredulous look. "You sure about that?" Doyoung nods firmly.

"Do you detest him that much?" Doyoung gave Taeil a meaningful look after he heard that question making Taeil sigh along the way. "We're aware how that affected you but maybe give him a chance? We all think he likes you which is opposite to what you see him. Because..."

"Yes, because?"

"What if you end up pairing with Kim Hanbin?" Taeil states, voice getting weaker and softer by the end of the sentence. Doyoung only chuckles at his friend's nervous and worried state. He pats him on the back, "I think he'll be more fun and outgoing even of he's a player. He has a good side, unlike you know who."

Taeil resigns. It's too difficult to change Doyoung's mind on this topic. "Fine but you know we just don't like you to be the only one pairless among the four of us."

"Yeah, yeah, wait-" He stops Taeil before he could escape by grasping his wrist. Taeil seems to have realize his mistake as he tries to wriggle away from the other's hold. "We'll both be late for classes, Doyoungie."

"Who's your pair?" Taeil looks at anywhere but Doyoung's direction. "No use making some excuses hyung. I got you and your little secret."

"It's Winwin okay? That junior that I tutor every Saturday since last year?" Doyoung smirks and lets him go, satisfied with the information he got. "Don't you dare tell the others. That's my job tomorrow night. Got it?" Doyoung nods joyfully and prances inside his room.

 

The night of the inauguration arrives and Doyoung steps in the event hall sporting a navy blue tuxedo and trousers, accompanied with a golden necktie, black collared shirt as the inner, brown leather shoes and of course a blue and slightly silver mask that covers the upper half of his face. He spots his friends waving at him at the front table, Ten being so visible with his ivory tuxedo and silver mask.

The ceremony jumps to a start ten minutes after Doyoung has made himself comfortable in his seat. It wasn't exactly boring since they were allowed to gossip about the people who would stand on stage and be inaugurated by the university's president. They only clapped the loudest when it was Ten's turn to be inaugurated as the Student Council President of this year.

Doyoung doesn't know why but he can't settle himself properly as he munches on the food being served to them. He is slightly on edge tonight and he doesn't know the reason why.

"I guess someone's nervous for the upcoming dance later." Taeyong comments suddenly, startling Doyoung and he knows the older is referring to him. Although he can't see the upper half of Taeyong's face due to the mask he can feel that he's wiggling his eyebrows making him unconsciously stab his fish fillet on the plate. It earned laughter from the others seeing his situation right now that Taeyong chokes on his food. "Good for you, idiot." He smirks to a glaring Taeyong.

"By the way, Doyoungie, you need to proceed to that part of the hall and line. Mr. Choi would be partnering up those who don't have any pairs tonight and he'll base it on what you wear." Doyoung opens his mouth to shoot an inquiry but Ten cuts him to the chase. "He doesn't like to see any student sitting while the others dance. Since the teachers and school heads are all in one portion he can easily differentiate it. So it's a no-go for you if you decide to not dance."

Doyoung gulps his saliva as he waits in line to be paired up with some random someone. He prays to any god out there for him not to get paired with a girl or worse with Yuta. He feels someone pulling him, bringing him back to reality and he sees that he's now beside someone who he noticed is somewhat wearing something that compliments his outfit. Whoever it might be, he's thankful that he's a guy and he doesn't seem to be Yuta in Doyoung's perception yet he seems to be familiar in his eyes. He shakes away the thought as he was being led to the dance floor by the other guy.

 

What Doyoung didn't expect was for the atmosphere to be awkward between him and his partner seeing as the other actually looks dashing in his black tux with royal blue collared shirt and a matching black neck tie with blue stripes on them. His mask covers most portion of his face besides the mouth giving Doyoung a difficult time deciphering the person behind it.

Since he couldn't stand the ice between them any further, he broke it by saying the first thing that came to his mind. "This is awkward but I tell you, you look familiar." He smiles sheepishly at the other who responded with a rather witty answer.

"Maybe because we study in the same school and probably share some subjects together?" Doyoung shakes his head in embarrassment. __That was stupid of you Doyoung.__  He perceives his partner chuckling at the corner of his eyes and realized that he has said that statement out loud, making him more embarrassed and conscious of himself that he accidentally steps on his partner's foot.

"Well, shit. Sorry. Are you okay?" He stops dancing and glances worriedly at his partner's foot that he just stepped on a few seconds ago. He feels weight on both his shoulders before he sees his partner squeezing them in a reassuring manner. "I'm fine." He breathes still able to smile despite the obvious pain he felt due to Doyoung's clumsiness.

"We should go and get you a rest by our table." Doyoung announces wrapping his hand around his partner's wrist and tries to pull him out of the crowd but gods was he strong that Doyoung contemplates whether he was pulling a hand or a metal bar. Maybe a metal bar, he seems cold from the room's air condition.

"Really, it's fine. I'm stronger than you expect, young man."

"As if you're older than me, mister." Doyoung shakes his head in disbelief of the other.

"Of course! I was born on the 26th of October in the year 1995. I bet you just lost." Without knowing it, Doyoung has completely enjoyed his time with this fine man right before his eyes. He is slowly falling for his charms without even being aware of his real identity and as of this moment, he doesn't give an actual fuck. These things don't happen that often in his monotonous life.

"I'm your hyung and you are?" The other grins at him expectantly.

"Obviously your dongsaeng." He coos, booping the others nose, no, he means mask since his nose is covered by his mask. "That means we're now friends, yes?"

Doyoung doesn't understand why and just finds himself spouting words that he thinks fit for these kinds of situation. "Friends? How about being more than that, hyung?" He notices the shift in his partner's eyes. From something sparkly to something dark that he can't discern but he likes it. The other leans in closer that Doyoung's heart begins beating faster than it ever did, he's worried he might faint of heart attack at this instant.

"You sure about that? My precious dongsaeng?" He whispers in Doyoung's ear and it sends waves of tingling sensation down to Doyoung's body. The hair on his spine rises and his breath momentarily hitches in his throat, disabling him from spitting an answer. He senses a bump on his butt, regarding Ten beside them with Johnny. "Didn't know you knew how to flirt until now, Doyoungie." His friend states, winking at them before leaving with his boyfriend.

"Yeah me too, Doyoung." He tries himself to breathe properly in spite how his partner rolls his name out of his tongue. He musters a rather childish reply. "That's unfair. You know my name and other things about me  yet I don't even know your name." It didn't go unnoticed from his eagle eyes how that statement made his partner stiffen for a moment, raising suspicions of who he is. Doyoung might actually know him but he can't think straight right now. Hence, he lets it slides.

"You'll see later. First, let's exchange numbers. We shouldn't let this opportunity slip, shall we?" They gave each of their phone to the other typing the needed identification in before returning it to its owner. Doyoung excitedly slides through his contacts only to find a 'Hyung❤❤' with his partner's number right below it. He glares at the other whilst receiving a ruffle on his hair.

 

They finally heard resounding footsteps on the stage indicating the end of their dance. Doyoung's pair politely leads him to their table and relief washes over him as he spots empty seats which is good. This means that his annoying friends are still having the time of their lives with their respective partners.

The emcee is taking his time talking to some heads and Doyoung was being turned to his pair's direction. They share a look and Doyoung wants to kiss him right at this moment but he beat the younger to it. Warmness spread on his forehead, yeah, he just placed a gentle kiss on Doyoung's forehead and it didn't stop from stealing Doyoung's heart away.

"I'm sorry, Doyoungie. I hope you'll understand." He mutters, smiling apologetically before walking away just as the lights in the hall went darker until they were totally off and the stage got the spotlight once again. Doyoung sits on his seat absentmindedly, tuning out every sexual jokes his friends might have sent to him. The scene that occured before hand left him perplexed and thoughtless that his friends gradually got worried. Only one question was left on his mind: Who is that person that he just enjoyed his night with?

A few minutes, to be exact 33 minutes and 12.07 seconds later, the ceremony was put to a conclusion, bestowing them the freedom to take off their masks and travel their way towards the exit. They didn't forget to bow their heads in respect to the other guests that attended along their way.

Doyoung's eyes have gotten used to the dim lightings inside the event hall that the brightness in the lobby somehow blinded him causing him to blink continuously until his eyesight has adjusted to the place. His eyes unconsciously scanned the crowd having the goal of spotting that outfit that his partner wore. Nobody would probably have the exact same outfit as him, right?

 He was still bowing his head to the others when a familiar looking outfit falls upon his eyesight. He cautiously observes the people that were tagging with him to find that two of them were namely Johnny and Jaehyun. Doyoung absentmindedly halts in his tracks receiving complaints from the parties that were right behind their group. His friends called his name out loud catching the attention of the person he was checking on. His said partner turned his head to his direction, revealing none other than, the one and only, Nakamoto Yuta. Tears washed over his face and he doesn't have the urge to wipe them away as he ran to the nearest and safest place he thinks of: the comfort room.

As he dives in the passing crowd, not sparing them a glance nor an apology for the ruckus, he catches on his friends' voices calling out to him and another one. A voice that is new and at the same time one he has gotten acquainted with in the past that he marvels himself how he didn't recognize it easily during the dance . However, it didn't stop him from running to his limits. He pushed the restroom door and locked himself inside a decent looking cubicle. He sits tiredly on the covered toilet bowl and cried his heart out before he hears the room's door creak open and a set of footsteps on the recently mopped floor that has just dried that he tells himself to be silent. But he failed the moment Yuta calls out his name and mumbles apologies incessantly.

 

Yuta and his friends continued to be rowdy as they found their way to the exit, gushing about how their nights went smoothly and fun. They especially gave their attention to Yuta who seems to be in euphoria after Jaehyun and Johnny's awesome scheme worked out with the help of Doyoung's friends. Everyone was so into the stories of the others' until they heard a distinct call of someone's name behind their back. And that name immediately made Yuta swirl his head to the direction of the voices to witness a pair of eyes locking with his own. Both of them were pasted on their spot unmoved, Doyoung with glassy eyes while Yuta in a state of shock. It stayed that way until Doyoung's orbs began to water and he dashed away from the site. He did the only thing he can think of right at this moment. He ran after him in the massive crowd of people.

"Doyoung-ah!" He calls, voice drowning into thin air along with the other voices that are repeating the same name. Yuta breaks the ongoing chase as he comes to a stop in front of a comfort room where he saw Doyoung pushed passed in not a few minutes ago. He stares on the handle, becoming hesitant of his actions. He finally made up his mind by making his way in carefully, the previous sobs that could be heard outside immediately long gone as the door frigging creaks beneath him, probably making Doyoung aware of his presence.

The room was awfully dead silent, tension rising thick in the air. Yuta carefully steps in front of one cubicle door and calls the other's name not too loudly yet his voice still resonated as it bounces back off the walls. Right then and there, a loud cry entered his sense of hearing. The origin of the sound came from a cubicle three steps away from his current place. His hand raised midway, ready to make a knock but he takes it back before it could happen. He shuts his eyes tightly, counting to five, finding his courage and speaks out, "Doyoung."

There was no response, only the sobs can be heard inside the vast space they both are in. He tries to call his name again, this time louder than the previous to no avail. Yuta decides that he'll just continue with what he has planned in his mind. "Doyoung-ah. I am fully aware that you are upset at me and hate me more after what I have done back there but please. I hope you'll listen to this story of mine."

"Please hear me out. For the first and maybe the last time. I beg you." Yuta pleads, voice cracking the moment he reached the last sentence of his statement. The sound of sobs slowly dies down. Yuta slides down the floor, back glued to the door that separates him and Doyoung at this moment. The place became silent again for a second until he hears a voice behind him saying, "Tell me about it."

And so Yuta does. "It was on my second year of college that I arrived to this uni from Japan since my father got transferred in work here in Seoul. We're not really that well-off so I got in with the help of a scholarship in soccer, pretty obvious. It was one afternoon, on a Friday, my fourth week in school, when we were practicing and..."

 

~~~~~~

"Ow! That hurts you deepshit!" Doyoung exclaims as the ball just bounced off after hitting his head. He fixed his glasses and was about to glare at whoever kicked that ball in their direction when he saw a boy in front of them, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly and he doesn't know why but the anger that he previously held melted away.

"I'm so sorry. I promise, we'll be careful next time." Yuta bowed in apology. There was a very long pause, and Yuta doesn't know whether he needs to go or he needs to stay especially with the way Doyoung's staring at him.

"Yeah, tell Johnny that for me, too! He's Doyoung and you are?" Ten butts in seeing as Doyoung isn't doing anything of sense at all.

"I'm Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta." Yuta hesitantly extends his hands but unexpectedly Doyoung accepts it, shaking and smiling at him like a bunny who found its owner.

~~~~~~

 

"To cut it short, we became friends, bringing my group and your group closer. Closer until it happened." Yuta draws a long sigh, unable to continue the story. "Exactly what happened?" Doyoung urges him to do so.

 

~~~~~~

"Yah Nakamoto! You and Doyoung are getting pretty close than ever, eh?" Johnny spoke out as they finished their cleaning duty. "Yeah. It would probably seem like you're going out with him. Or are you not?" Jaehyun teases, grinning maniacally at him and making kissy faces.

"That's disgusting. We're just friends and that would never happen!"

"Really?"

Yuta nods, cringing at them. "Definitely you dimwits."

They heard clattering outside the room and a person dashing away. It was Yuta who first went outside and spots a piece of paper folded on the ground. He slowly opens its content and his heart fell right that instant. The letter says,

 **~~**I like you a lot,** ~~ ** ****I HATE YOU SO MUCH,** **

****Nakamoto Yuta** ** **~~**❤** ~~ ** ****(๑و•̀ω•́)و** **

**-Kim Doyoung**

 ~~~~~~

 

 

"I regretted saying it I swear. I just said it at that moment because I was scared that if I admit that I liked you, which I still do, they would make fun of me. And I know they are my friends but I was new back then, scared of almost everything that I deem could destroy me. What I didn't know is that I also destroyed you and our relationship in the process. I'm sorry."

"Care to explain about today?"

"Your friends and mine basically planned it themselves and I just conceded aware of the opportunity. If you remembered them asking you on what your possible outfits could be then that was the plan. They would get information from you and simply pass it to me through my friends. Simple as that."

"Idiot, I know that. I ain't got brains for nothing. What I mean was what occurred a while ago. Did you prepare it overnight?"

"Fucking hell no. It- it was just imported, prompted, whatsoever you call the thing you do right at the moment."

"You mean impromptu?" Doyoung chuckles lightly.

"Yeah that. But I swear I was sincere with everything I said back there. If you'd like I could confess to you in this spacious comfort room."

"Why not? I don't guarantee a yes though."

 

Despite the catch, Yuta has already made his mind long before this masquerade started. It is now or never again. He closes his eyes and prepares himself mentally and emotionally for whatever the results would be.

"I'm sorry for what I had done in second year. I don't hate you at all, in fact I like you a lot that even if you hate me I would still give you my heart no matter what. Or maybe it's not like anymore? Maybe it's considered love now. I love you so much. I hope you accept my apology and be my boyfriend, the one and only, bunny Kim Doyoung!"

Yuta thinks he has now died with suffocation. The silence that came after his oh-so-nice confession to his long-time crush was almost lethal in Yuta's perspective and it doesn't help the fact that all he can see right now is a reflection of his silly self sitting on the floor, resting his back on the cubicle door that divides him and Doyoung. If only he has the guts, he would punch that big fat vanity right in front of him because it doesn't help his situation at all.

Suddenly, Doyoung made clicking noises signalling that he is about to open the door but Yuta is too dumb to act upon his reflexes. Hence, he ends up flopping his back most in the floor and luckily, his head on Doyoung's feet or else he would've gotten a concussion by now. He feels something hot and wet on his cheeks and he looks up to witness Doyoung crying.

"Get up you idiot."

"Okay, okay I will. Patience." Yuta mutters, feeling a lump growing on his throat as he pushes himself to stand up and went for the door of the restroom.

"Where are you going?" Doyoung questions, obviously perplexed of the other's actions.

Yuta stares at him getting more confused of the situation. "Well, you said get out. So I will?" Doyoung flinches noticing the crack in the older's voice but he can't help chuckling silently to himself.

"Fine go on then. I'll not give you a kiss if you do so."

"I will. Chill. Wait... What do you mean kiss?" He glances at Doyoung, tears almost spilling in his eyes.

Doyoung sighs rolling his eyes as he approaches the clueless Yuta. "My answers a yes. Got it? I'll be your boyfriend. Now do you want a kiss or not?" He says wrapping his arms around the other's waist. He smiles endearingly at the cute sight before him. Yuta's eyes waters and he buries his head on Doyoung's chest, hugging him in the process. "All the while I thought you were totally going to say no. I thought you really hate me to the bones."

Doyoung pulls away fron the hug and instead cups Yuta's face gently, stopping the tears with his thumbs. He looks directly into his orbs and proceeds, "I was the one who thought you hated me with what you've said long ago. But in the end we have mutual feelings for each other. I love you too, hyung." He peppers kisses on Yuta's forehead, on his nose, on each his cheeks until they settle on his lips. He places his arms around Yuta's waist, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss when out of a sudden a knock came from the door just a meter beside them.

"You two done there? As much as we love the drama you two have created, we need to go home. The janitors arw complaining already and we've out of excuses so... GET OUT!" Johnny yells out the last to words to emphasize to them. They glanced at each other before they laughed their hearts out unconsciously holding each other's hand in the process before they went out of the restroom right towards their friends who were patiently waiting for them.

 

"Not bad for a first timer, eh?" Yuta comments a few minutes after their ride started off. Luckily, Jaehyun's got a limo prepared for them all. Doyoung was, of course, sitting beside Yuta who was still holding his hand, caressing them with his thumb every now and then which helps Doyoung settle in with his warmth in this oh-so-cold weather of the month.

"You think you were my first kiss?" He asks, raising one of his eyebrows and smirking sideways at the other. Yuta's reaction was totally priceless. He was so shock that his eyes bulged so much that at this rate, Doyoung's afraid they might pop out. Furthermore, he had gone stiff in his seat hearing the news.

"Who did you kiss, t-then?" Yuta stutters, still unable to believe that Doyoung has kissed somebody else before which is not him. Well, he has too but it's just unexpected to hear this from someone like Kim Doyoung.

"Just kidding. You should've seen your face a while ago, hyung. Priceless." Doyoung chuckles, conforting Yuta with a kiss on his cheek which somehow worked seeing as his stiffness was gone and he was back to caressing Doyung's hand he was holding. Doyoung rested his head on Yuta's shoulders, shifting a little bit on his seat until he finds a comfortable position to settle in whilst Yuta lightly rests his own head on Doyoung's. They both sat there silently, enjoying the presence of each and their friends throughout the ride, their masks laying just right beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the writer's block I was so lost on how to put this to an end. *sighs*


End file.
